Another Time Again
by Lokelani87
Summary: Help and ideas from Tigrin92. Kiwi and Apol find that instead of a break from the weird, they end up living with Hellboy. All because he slammed their apartment to pieces. As Cota, a new friend named Orange, and Ghost Rider joins them, life’s unexpected.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Lokelani87 here! Thank You for choosing to read my FanFic! Please R&R!

Disclaimer: I only own the girls Kiwi, Apol, Cota, nd Orange.

For a pic of the girls check out my deviantart.

www. deviantart. com/ deviation/ 58740378 (w/o the spaces)

* * *

"You sure you guys don't want to come?" Mikey said as he loaded the last of his stuff into the van, a skateboard and helmet. Apol and Kiwi nodded. 

"Eh, let 'em go, Mikey, we don't need 'em," Rafael said roughly walking by. Kiwi said nothing but a smile played on her lips. Apol on the other hand looked slightly hurt at the fact that he seemed so bluntly not to care on whether or not she was there.

"Don't worry, Ap," Kiwi began but Donatello walked over and finished.

"What he's really saying is you've worked hard and deserve a break," He tucked a spare laptop next to the skateboard.

"Yeah, right," Raf snorted and turned away.

"It's true," Kiwi smiled and Apol smiled back.

"Give a call when you guys get back, okay?" Apol said giving Mikey a hug.

"You've got my cell number, right?" Kiwi said refraining from hugging until Apol tugged her over with her. After laughing everyone pulled apart. Everyone, including  
April and Casey got into the van.

"Bye!!" Kiwi and Apol called waving as it pulled away. As soon as they pulled out of sight, Apol and Kiwi shouldered their bags and made their way down the streets to Apol's rented apartment. There they dropped their bags by the door, grabbed some money, and headed out again.

"Hopefully this place'll have good deals," Apol said counting her bills.

"Yeah," Kiwi agreed counting her own as they made their way to an open market.

Later that evening, Kiwi and Apol are still at the market.

"Ah…the slingshot..," An old woman crooned as she watched Kiwi picked up a slingshot. It was a polished dark brown wood with silver strands spiraling up the stem and onto both of the sides. A short silver chain only an inch long at the most held a silver spiral key chain. "Yes…" she continued, "It belongs to you, my dear,"

"What do you mean?" Kiwi said puzzled. The slingshot fit her hand but that didn't mean it _belonged _to her.

"Exactly what I said. Now here, these are blessed stones. Fifty of them. They repel evil things. I can tell you'll use them," The old woman smiled. Kiwi studied the stones, each were polished pitch black with a pure white line through the middle. "I'll give you the stones free with your purchase of your slingshot."

Kiwi nodded, paid, and hurried to find Apol. It was already nine o'clock and she thought they should start to get going.

"Kiwi!" Apol called to her friend running up waving a bag. "I ran into this old woman and, and, and," Apol gasped for breath.

"She told you it… belonged to you?" Kiwi finished hesitantly. Apol looked at her strangely.

"Yeah. She sold me two daggers and a vial of holy water-"

"Added in for free," They both said at the same time.

"She sold me a slingshot and blessed pebbles," Kiwi informed Apol. Suddenly someone bumped into Apol sending her bag flying.

"Sorry," The girl said and picked up the bag right before it was stepped on. But in the process one dagger came out and fell to the ground. It was silver and a single symbol was indented into the blade. There was a bright red wood inlay that rose up along the silver hilt somewhat like flames. The girl stooped over again and picked it up, examining it curiously. Then she slipped it back into the bag and handed it to Apol who smiled gratefully.

"What is your name?" Apol asked.

"I'm Orange," she said pulling a strand of slightly dirty blonde hair out of her eyes. Her hair fell straight past her shoulders and she wore blue jeans, white sneakers, and a sweatshirt that was off white with black sleeves and a pocket in the front.

"I gotta run," Orange said glancing around her.

"Kay, oh, I'm Apol,"

"I'm Kiwi, pleasure," Kiwi stuck out her hand and received a quick handshake. Orange nodded, turned, and ran. Something caught Kiwi in the corner of her eye but when she turned she saw nothing. Except maybe a glimpse of red.

"What?" Apol asked following Kiwi's eyes.

"Nothing," Kiwi responded, "Let's head home." Apol nodded and started walking.


	2. Chapter 2

Kiwi and Apol laughed as they walked down the nearly empty road on the way to Apol's rented home. It was pretty quiet except for the constant noise of cars from the main road across the way. But Kiwi- and Apol after a while- had already gotten used the noise.

"Oh! Here we are," Apol said as they came to an old, but still nice building. "Want to go around back before we go upstairs? It's got this really cool area where hardly anyone goes. I went there before I found you,"

"Sure. It's not that late yet," Kiwi nodded as she looked at the clock in her phone. It was a little bit past 9:30 pm.

Happy, Apol led the way around the building to an area. It wasn't huge, but it wasn't small. Somewhere in the middle. The ground was concrete with bits of grass coming out where ever there was a crack and potted plants were up against the back wall.

"This is really-" Kiwi began but was cut off by a roar coming from behind them. Quickly, both girls turned to find a monstrous creature coming straight towards them. It was oddly shaped, like a bowling pin. Its head, the smaller part, sported two clusters of eyes, one above the other. Two pairs of arms alternated into legs and it had tons of tentacles sometimes helping propel it along.

"Wonderful," Kiwi said dryly.

Then both girls realized it was racing towards _them._ Unable to move out the way in time, the creature came in and jerked them up in its tentacles. The two friends yelled in shock as it scooped them into the air.

"What the _hell!?"_ Kiwi said as soon as she stopped screaming.

"Have you noticed-" Apol yelled exasperated, "It's always _us-" _Apol stopped as the tentacles squeezed the breath out of her.

"Who get in these situations?!" Kiwi yelled continually, "Only last time when we were getting pummeled and held hostage by frickin' demons!"

"Okay!" Apol cried after a moment, "Just making sure I wasn't the only one who noticed."

"Hey!" A voice called from behind the girls and from what they could see - they were being swung around by the tentacles- and guy was running towards them. He was tall, the color red, had a brown trench coat, a tail, and had a huge right hand that looked to be made of stone. And he was waving a gun. Then he shot it. The bullet whipped past Apol's face and she screamed at the same time as the creature.

"Watch where you're shooting!" Kiwi yelled at him. He looked surprised to see her but disregarded it as her punched the creature with his right hand. Then he jumped up and dragged the tentacle holding, Kiwi down and then he ripped it off the thing entirely. He put her slightly off to the side.

The guy ran back into battle and fought not being able to get to Apol. Although the creature looked stupid it didn't want to be tricked again.

"Kiwi!" Apol screamed, "I think it's gonna crush me!!" She gasped as the tentacle tightened. Then she fell over limp.

"Apol! Get up!" Kiwi screamed back, "Apol!" Kiwi squirmed and struggled trying to get out so as to help her friend. "Hey!" Kiwi turned her attention to the guy fighting. "Help her! Please!"

"I'm a bit busy." He grunted. He was working on hitting the creature while dodging the arms and tentacles at the same time. Finally he was able to get to the tentacle holding the now unconscious Apol. He set her down next to Kiwi and she was glad to see Apol re-open her eyes. The guy turned around to be met with a punch from the things arms. He was sent flying into the brick wall of the building, the wall almost completely collapsing. At the bottom, he sat up amid the rubble and now dead potted plants. Then he lifted his arm with the gun. "Die."

He shot the gun continuously the shots almost always hitting the eyes. Suddenly the creature stiffened, and then he fell to the ground. The guy stood up and began making his way towards the girls. But he was beaten by two other girls.

"Guys! Are you okay?" Cota ran up to them and began pulling at the tentacle around Apol. The other girl pulled at Kiwi's.

"Cota! When did you get here? And…Girl whose name escapes me from earlier!"

"Orange," the girl said as she successfully pulled the tentacle off and threw it to the side.

Cota pulled Apol's off and tossed it next to the other one. Apol and Kiwi stood up shakily and rubbed feeling back into their arms. Orange turned and smiled at the guy who was now standing next to them.

"Hellboy! What a surprise," She said

"Hey, thanks for rescuing us and all," Kiwi grinned.

"Yeah, your help is really appreciated," Apol added.

"Not that this isn't nice, but are you two blind?" Hellboy said surprised.

"No..." Apol said confused as to why she was being called blind when it was obvious she could see.

"Oh, cause of how you look?" Kiwi said also surprised, "We don't care. We don't discriminate." Apol laughed.

"God, after everything we've seen," Cota shook her head.

"Seriously!" Kiwi laughed as Orange and Hellboy looked at the three girls funny. Then Hellboy looked at Orange with a look that said you've-been-hanging-out-with-these-people?

"Actually, I just met Kiwi today, and ran into Cota five minutes ago."

"Oh, shoot." Apol said as she looked up. "That was my room," Everyone looked over to the rubble.

"Cota...?" Kiwi asked hopefully, but she shook her head.

"I haven't found a place yet."

"Orange…You wouldn't happen to know a place Apol, Cota and I can stay would you?" Kiwi turned to her. A grin was starting to dawn on Orange's face. She turned to Hellboy.

"Maybe..."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Hey all, this is Lokelani87 or if you've been following the story, my character is Kiwi. Thanks for reading my story! It's my first one on but I've been reading other fanfics for a while. Sorry if Hellboy/ Ghost Rider are OOC I'm kinda new at this "

Sorry Orange, I wasn't able to use the cat idea.

For pics of Kiwi and Apol check out my deviantart gallery, my sn is lokelanianime.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Hellboy or any related characters or Ghost Rider and any related characters or the TMNT from the first chapter. However, I do own Kiwi, Apol, Cota, and Orange. And the old woman.

If you want to use any of _my _characters let me know.

* * *

The sound of a motorcycle caused everyone, Kiwi, Apol, Cota, Orange, and Hellboy to turn towards the noise.

"Johnny?!" Apol and Kiwi exclaimed in surprise together. The motorcyclist pulled up to them and got off his bike.

"Long time no see," Johnny said as he pulled off his helmet.

"Yeah. I forgot to tell you guys he was coming. Phoned me right before he got here," Cota said giving the nod to Johnny.

"Who are you?" Hellboy said stepping closer.

"Oh, this is Johnny," Apol said gesturing toward him.

"Johnny Blaze," Johnny said. If he cared about the fact that Hellboy looked the way he did, he said nothing about it.

"_The _Johnny Blaze?" Hellboy took out a cigar and snorted, "No way someone so wussy lookin' is Johnny Blaze,"

"But-," Kiwi began, as she put down her bag that she had retrieved from what was left of the apartment.

"I am," Johnny said as he started to look mad.

"I don't think-,"Cota started but was cut off by Hellboy.

"Quiet, kid," Hellboy growled lighting the cigar and smoking it as he glared at Johnny.

"Hey there's no reason to be rude to her," Johnny said as he too took a threatening step forward.

"Shut it," Hellboy responded glaring some more.

"Okay now you're starting to piss me off," Johnny said and the air began to get hotter.

"Uh-oh," Kiwi said and began to back away. Apol and Cota saw what was happening and followed. After a moment Orange joined them as well.

"What's happening?" Orange asked looking from us to Hellboy and Johnny who were still going at it.

"Johnny's not in the mood," Kiwi said simply.

"You know…" Cota said and the other three girls turned to her, "Johnny hasn't slept in three days. He's bound to be short tempered."

"Shoot," Kiwi said as the argument got louder.

"Make me!" Hellboy was yelling.

"Hellboy hasn't slept in two days since he defeated one creature and immediately had to come after this one…" Orange supplied as to why Hellboy was being this way and she began to understand what was going on. "But Johnny can't-,"

At that precise moment Johnny burst into flames becoming a skeleton in his biker clothes, which were unaffected by the fire, and had sprouted spikes.

"Crap," Hellboy said in surprise.

"Ghost Rider," Apol, Kiwi, and Cota all said in awe and slight excitement.

At the same moment Orange on the other hand said, "What the…?"

"Now things are interesting," Hellboy said pulling out his gun.

"That won't work," Kiwi called to him, "Bullets don't really affect him,"

Ghost Rider pulled out his whip and lit it on fire.

"That won't work either," Orange whispered to the girls.

"Why?" Apol asked. Then Ghost Rider twisted the whip around Hellboy and turned up the heat. All Hellboy did was laugh.

"I'm fireproof!" Ghost Rider pulled the whip back snapping is diagonally around his chest. Hellboy ran forward grabbing him with his left hand and punching him so hard with his right that Ghost Rider flew down. But he was back up almost instantly. Once again he got out his whip and slung it around Hellboy but this time instead of trying to burn him, he yanked him forward simultaneously undoing the whip and punching him a couple times before Hellboy pulled away.

"Things are getting serious," Kiwi said watching.

"I think we should stop them," Apol said as she started to head towards Ghost Rider.

"Right," Cota nodded and she and Kiwi followed quickly towards Ghost Rider. Orange ran to Hellboy instead.

"Ghost Rider you gotta stop!" Apol was saying as Kiwi and Cota joined her. Ghost Rider pushed past them ignoring them completely.

"Oh, that worked like a charm," Kiwi said sarcastically. Apol ran to Ghost Rider's back and grabbed his jacket trying to pull him back. Cota ran in front of him and pushed against him. He kept inching forward slowly. Orange wasn't having such good luck. Hellboy was continuing forward regardless of what Orange did.

"Hey, guys, you seem to have this pretty covered, I'm gonna go help Orange with Hellboy," Kiwi said as she watched Hellboy. Apol and Cota grunted their approval and Kiwi set off to Orange's aid.

She was pulling at Hellboy's arm to no avail. So Kiwi grabbed Orange's waist and tried to help pull Hellboy back. He easily shrugged them both off.

"Leave me alone," He growled.

"I'll…I'll give you ten candy bars! Whatever kind you want!" Orange exclaimed as she grabbed his arm and pulled again.

"Will that work?" Kiwi whispered to Orange as Hellboy slowed down.

"No," He said but appeared to be thinking.

"I'll give you ten candy bars too!" Kiwi grabbed his arm as well but Hellboy stopped. After shaking his arm free of them, he pulled out another cigar, lit it, and smoked it.

"Fine," He said.

Apol and Cota were slowly being pulled/ pushed forward despite what they were saying.

"Come one! Think about it, is he really guilty?" Apol strained.

"That is not the right question. It could backfire!" Cota warned trying to push forward with all her might.

"He did save Kiwi and me! He can't be all that ba- Hey Hellboy stopped!" Apol shouted and pointed with one hand, the other still pulled.

As he saw that, Ghost Rider stopped and went back to being Johnny.

"You can stop now," He said to Apol and Cota who had still been pulling/ pushing but stopped and stepped away.

The two boys walked towards each other as the girls followed behind warily ready to pull them back.

"Truce?" Johnny said.

"Whatever," Hellboy said and turned to walk away.

"Wait, can we still come? You _did _destroy our home," Kiwi said re-picking up her previously discarded bag.

"Fine," He said and pulled out a walkie-talkie which he turned on.

"-ind you, you are going to be in so much trouble! You just wait-," The walkie-talkie blared and Hellboy rolled his eyes.

"Red here," He said into it ignoring the voice, "We need the truck, and I got some newbies," Hellboy hit a button on a something he took out of his pocket and a red light started flashing.

"Are we newbies?" Apol asked Kiwi quietly.

"According to him we are," She answered. "He doesn't know what we've been through," She explained.

"I think I'll stay in a hotel," Johnny said not over his fight with Hellboy.

"Who said you were invited?" Hellboy grunted.

"Oh and we are? I feel so special," Kiwi said smiling.

"Don't push your luck, kid," Hellboy said looking at her.

A truck pulled up and after the back opened everyone got in, except Johnny who rode off on his bike after waving good-bye.

"I'm not a kid," Kiwi muttered as she sat down for the ride.

"Why are we in a garbage truck?" Apol asked.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone arrived to a giant but very cozy library. Old style music played in the background and there were comfy chairs for reading.

"Stay here, I'm going to get my dad," Hellboy said and without waiting for an answer walked through a different door.

"Oookay," Kiwi said looking around the nice place. There was a tank to the right and shelves of books everywhere else.

"Where have you been staying?" Cota asked as she picked up a book for inspection.

"I went to Gotham," Apol shrugged.

"I've been traveling actually," Kiwi said as she neared the giant tank where four pedestals stood, each with an open book on top.

"Really?" Cota asked as she replaced the book down on a reading table. Orange had chosen a chair and was reading. The other girls couldn't tell if she was ignoring them or listening in but it appeared to be ignoring. "Where?"

"Ferryport Landing, Ireland, and New York," A voice said in front of Kiwi who jumped back in shock, her hand flew to her necklace as she gripped it.

"Jeez! Shock me..!" Kiwi exclaimed staring at a guy who swam in the tank. He was blue, had gills, and at the moment only had a black jammer on.

"My apologies," He said.

"And you are?" Cota asked walking up curiously and Apol followed.

"Abraham Sapien. Could please turn the pages?" He inquired gesturing to the open books.

"Sure. And how the _heck _did you know what I was going to say?" Kiwi asked as she turned the pages in the first two books.

"He reads minds," Orange said as she walked up, her book in hand.

"Really?" Kiwi and Apol said surprised. In all the things they'd encountered they'd never met a mind reader. All except Cota that is. Orange just nodded.

"Well stay out of my head," Kiwi told him not unkindly but slightly guarded as though she dared him to try again.

"Me too, unless I give you permission." Cota said as she turned the page on the last book.

"Me three," Apol said as she turned the page on the second to last book.

"I see you've met Abe," A voice once again said behind them causing them all to turn around. There Hellboy stood behind an older man.

"I'm Hellboy's father, Professor Broom," The man said.

"He doesn't-," Apol started before Kiwi elbowed her roughly to shut up, which she did.

"I hear you were hoping to stay here?" He continued as though Apol said nothing.

"Yes, see, Hellboy destroyed our apartment and we have no where to go," Cota said politely.

"Technically it wasn't your apartment, Cota," Kiwi pointed out.

"Wasn't yours either," Cota replied quick with the comeback.

"Yeah well…nope you got me," Kiwi shrugged in defeat.

"_Anyway, _he destroyed _my _apartment and they were gonna be my guests but since no apartment, no where for us all to go," Apol said crossing her arms officially. Professor Broom's eyes showed his amusement at the conversation.

"You're all welcome to stay," He said and all three girls relaxed happily. "For space reasons though, each girls will have to share a room with another,"

"I call Kiwi!" Apol grabbed Kiwi forcing her to bend down as she laughed.

"That leaves Orange with..?" The professor paused.

"Cota," Cota supplied.

"As you may have guessed, I'm Kiwi, Kiwi Jones," Kiwi said as she pried herself out of Apol's grip.

"I'm Apol Bel,"

"Orange can show you where your room is, they're right next to each other," The professor continued, "We can talk more after you all settle in. Beds have already been arranged."

"Thanks," Kiwi gratefully said. And both Cota and Apol thanked him as well. He smiled and nodded and after every girl waved, he turned his attention to his son. Orange led them to a hallway.

"You, my son," They heard the professor say, "Are grounded."


	5. Intermission of Realization

**A/N**: Hey everyone, this is just an idea i had for something that could've happened while everyone was just hanging out at the BPRD. It's not exactly in the story line, but it is, in my opinion, amusing.

Btw, I, as Kiwi, have done this in real life. And in Real life my friend Orange did say 'welcome back.'.

**Disclaimer**: No owning of Hellboy going on here, but i do own those weird girls..Kiwi, Apol, Cota, and Orange.

* * *

Hellboy walked into the room and was about to say something when the three girls Apol, Cota, and Orange shushed him.

"We're seeing how long Kiwi's gonna stay like that," Apol whispered to him as he cocked an eyebrow.

Sitting over in a big comfy arm chair, Kiwi had her knees propped up, one hand held around them, the other clutching her necklace as she stared at a fixated spot on the wall. She didn't even blink.

"How long has she been like that?" He asked looking over at her curiously.

"A while, five, maybe ten minutes," Cota filled him in as she glanced at him then back to Kiwi.

"What does she think about?" Orange asked.

"Who knows," Cota shrugged, "Pretty random stuff. One time she did that and when she came to she said something about spaghetti-o's. 'Because in the commercials,' she said, 'there's this concert in your mouth. I would never want that! What if a speaker fell over or something? It could explode or even electrocute you!'," Cota finished without looking over.

"How the hell does her mind work?" Hellboy said.

"Hey…" Apol said as a mischievous smile grew on her face, "Sometime we should get Abe to go put his hand on her shoulder and see what she's thinking,"

"Nice," Cota said as the smile spread to her face as well.

"Yeah. Hey she's waking up," Orange pointed out and sure enough Kiwi was putting her legs down. She stood up and stretched. As she saw the girls and Hellboy she walked over.

"Welcome back," Orange said smiling. Kiwi returned a hesitant smile but then frowned as she re-thought of what she had been thinking of.

"Hellboy, you have so shot down my hopes for a good afterlife if I go to Hell," She told him frowning.

"Huh? How?" He asked confused.

"Well obviously you're from Hell- hence the name-," Kiwi began.

"Good job Sherlock," Cota said teasingly.

Kiwi ignored her and continued, "So judging from the way you are represents what Hell must be like. You're red and fireproof. So Hell must be red and fire-y. That sucks! I had _so_ been hoping for a Disney's Hercules/ Kingdom Hearts 2 kind of Underworld. You know, cool, dim, dank, and misty. But now it can't be."

Kiwi sighed and returned to the chair she had exited where she pulled out her iPod from her pocket and proceeded to listen to it.

"What?" Hellboy said.

"You know that made sense," Cota said logically.

"Hmm…Kiwi once said to me…"Apol thought for a moment, "'I never want to go to Hell because it is just _**way**_ too hot there,'"

"She told me she preferred the cold," Orange said then grabbed a book and went to read in the chair next to Kiwi's. Kiwi offered her the other iPod ear piece which she took.

"Oh well," Kiwi sighed dramatically, "I'll still hold out for the Underworld type,"


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N**: Hey all it's Lokelani87! Just thought I'd say hi!

**Disclaimer**: I only own Kiwi, Apol, Cota, nd Orange.

* * *

Kiwi's room was symmetrical. Which made Apol's symmetrical as well because they were sharing. Orange and Cota's room were opposite of Kiwi's and Apol's however.

On each side of the room there was on twin sized bed in the upper corners, a small wooden table on Kiwi's right side and Apol's left. And an armoire stood against the wall so each faced the other at the bottom of the bed.

Kiwi lay on her bad looking at the slingshot she had bought the other day.

"Hey…There's a character on here. Japanese. The one for wind," She said curiously wondering how she had missed it earlier. Apol picked up one of her daggers off the bedside table and examined it.

"Mine has…this is fire, right?" Apol said walking the two steps from her bed to Kiwi's. Kiwi glanced at it and nodded.

"Remember? That's like Konoha and mine's like Suna," Kiwi told her about the villages from the anime _Naruto_.

"Just checking," Apol shrugged and put it in its small leather sheath and stuck both of them in her pockets. Kiwi placed her slingshot into her back pocket and tied the bag of stones to her belt loop.

"Wanna go out?" Kiwi said gesturing around the room but stopping at the door.

"Where to?" Apol asked.

"_Out, _out," Kiwi answered and headed towards the door that connected their room to Orange and Cota's. She knocked then went in. Cota was pounding away on a Gameboy SP and Orange, surprise, was reading.

"You guys want to go _out, _out?" She asked casually leaning against the door. Both girls nodded and Cota shut off her Gameboy.

"Sure, I was losing anyway," Cota stood and stretched, "Should we tell anyone?"

"Since when can we not go out on our own?" Kiwi said stubbornly.

"Since we became _guests _in someone else's home," Cota retorted, "But I agree. Let's go anyway, I wouldn't mind getting out of this room."

"Maybe if we took a chaperone…" Apol started getting an idea. Kiwi saw and the idea dawned on her as well.

"Someone almost forty years older…" Kiwi and Apol grinned mischievously.

"Who?" Orange asked closing the book.

"Hellboy!" Apol and Kiwi exclaimed happily.

"But he's grounded," Orange pointed out.

"We'll just have to-," Apol began.

"Break him out!" Apol and Kiwi said together again.

"Do they do that often?" Orange asked and Cota nodded.

Orange led the girls down the hall to Hellboy's room. On the way the guy, not Myers, he's on vacation, that gave Hellboy his food walked by and accidentally bumped into Kiwi hard.

"Oh, sorry, sorry!" she apologized, "I wasn't looking where I was going,"

"Doesn't matter," He said dismissively and walked away without even looking at Kiwi.

"Prick," She mutter and the girls continues on their way until they came to a tall, thick steel door.

"So we're here. Do you have a plan to get it?" Orange said as though she clearly doubted they did.

"No prob," Kiwi came forward and pushed something to an inscription pad, "Our friend down the hall donated the key." She and Apol pulled open the door and peered inside.

"What're you doing?" Hellboy asked as he saw the girls look inside. He was only wearing pants at the moment and lifting weights.

"Nothing," They said together and laughed. Orange and Cota pushed their way through the door.

"Why're you all here in _my _room?" He asked dropping the weights which resulted in a very loud clang.

"Duh," Cota rolled her eyes, "We're breaking you out,"

"Really?" Hellboy eyed them.

"Oooh a cat," Kiwi bent down and picked it up scratching its ears.

"Think you have enough cats?" Apol said amused looking around.

"What's this one's name?" Kiwi asked looking expectantly at Hellboy.

"Doesn't have one," He said putting on a black t-shirt.

"Well now its name is Speckle. Speck for short," Kiwi declared setting it back down.

"Anyway, let's go," Orange said, "We need a chaperone,"

"_You _need a chaperone? And you chose _me?_" He said surprised.

"Do you _not _want to come?" Apol said moving closer to the door.

"Oh well, guess we'll go without you," Cota sighed heavily.

"Don't jump to any conclusions," Hellboy grunted, "You guys…girls seen my coat?"

"What about your shoes?" Cota said curiously.

"Hey," Kiwi said cocking her head as though listening, and Hellboy noticed a few cats did as well before they continued what they were doing. "I think someone's coming," Sure enough, the sound of heels clicking and the straining sound of a cart could be heard.

"Hide!" Apol whispered looking around.

"Why?" Orange said skeptically.

"Because they'll find out we're breaking Hellboy out and take the key away!"

"You got the key?!" Hellboy exclaimed as the girls ran behind the door. That way when it opened they'd be covered by the door.

"Hey, HB," A man, different from earlier, pushed open the door wider wheeling a cart with a punchbowl filled with a mountain of ice cream. Hellboy saw Kiwi and Apol gape at it. "Desert. And when you're done the professor wants you to get Orange and the new kids-," Kiwi mouthed the words 'not a kid,' "- and meet in the library."

"Tell Dad I'll be there soon," Hellboy said and put the cigar he had been fingering down.

"Right," The man nodded and walked out.

"That's- That's-!" Kiwi began as she made a beeline straight towards the ice cream.

"Huge!" Apol finished and grabbed the spoon sitting next to the punchbowl.

"I eat a lot," Hellboy shrugged and Apol began to dig in.

"Save me some!" Kiwi rushed over and Apol offered her the spoon which she took.

"Hey, Cat, that's mine," Hellboy took the spoon.

"Cat?" Kiwi said puzzled as she snatched the spoon back and handed it back to Apol.

"We gotta go talk to Dad," Hellboy growled and grabbed the back of Kiwi and Apol's shirts and pulling them with him.

"But-!"

"The ice cream-!" They protested

"You comin'?" Hellboy called over his shoulder to Orange and Cota who were laughing at Kiwi and Apol's faces as Hellboy dragged them along, nodded and followed.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N**: Hey, this chapter isn't much, i think anyway- lots of talking, but i believe things'll start picking up in the next couple chapters.

So enjoy! Hopefully.

**Disclaimer**: I only own Kiwi, Apol, Cota, nd Orange. Nd the design nd concept of their stuff.

* * *

"Wait…" Kiwi winced, "You want me…to wear a dress…so we can go undercover in a fancy party?" 

"Yes! Kiwi has to wear a dress!" Apol was all but punching the air in joy.

"Undercover at a fancy party to watch for paranormal activity? It's like a James Bond movie gone way off," Cota said smirking.

"I don't even like James Bond," Kiwi muttered, "Indiana Jones is way cooler. And not just cause we have the same last name,"

"The thing is, we need someone somewhat famous for you to go with, that would explain why you girls are there, friends with the person with the connections," Professor Broom said leaning on his cane.

"How about Johnny Blaze?" Cota offered, "We can ask him to go. He's pretty famous. Even Hellboy knows who he is,"

"That'll be splendid," the Professor said.

"But why do I have to be here for this?" Hellboy asked.

"You'll be outside in case anything goes wrong," His father answered steadily.

"Riiight," Hellboy said not looking pleased.

"Sorry, HB," Orange said.

"At least you don't have to wear- oh my gosh!" Kiwi started laughing hard.

"What did you imagine Hellboy wear-," Apol blinked then burst out laughing.

"Can- can you imagine?" Kiwi fit in between laughs.

"Pink!" Apol exclaimed and laughed harder.

"With yellow polka dots!"

"Lace!"

"Frill!"

"A giant big bow!" Apol and Kiwi exclaimed. All the girls were laughing now and the professor smiled letting the girls have fun. Hellboy, however, glared.

"Ah, before I forget," The professor began and the girls quieted with fresh smiles still on their faces. "Orange told me Ms. Bel has magic daggers," Everyone turned to Apol.

"I do?" she asked confused, "I thought they were normal." She pulled them out of her pocket symotaneously uh-sheathing them.

"Whatta they do?" Kiwi asked surprised.

"These were made a long ime ago. Magic was sealed into them, elemental magic actually, in order to grant warriors more power in battle. We're not sure, but we believe they originated from Ancient Japan, or someone Japanese made them elsewhere," Professor Broom answered.

"Which would explain the Japanese characters!" Kiwi exclaimed, "But…mine has that too," she continues puzzled.

"You have daggers too?" Hellboy asked no longer glaring as Kiwi shook her head no.

"Mine's a slingshot," she pulled out said slingshot.

"This is incredibly lucky for you girls. There're only a handful of these in the world," Professor Broom smiled, "Take good care of them. By the way, where did you come across them?"

"The open market," Kiwi and Apol said.

"An old woman sold them to us," Apol continued.

"Wait," Cota broke in, "Did this woman say it belonged to you? Your daggers and slingshot I mean."

"Yeah that's what she said to me," Kiwi said turning to Cota as Apol nodded yes as well.

"That happened to me…or that's what I was told," Cota pulled out a wooden rod about a foot long.

"What do you mean, 'or that's what I was told'?" Professor Broom asked and Cota shrugged.

"When I was on the plane to New York an attendant came over with it saying an old woman wanted to sell it to me on account of the fact it 'belonged' to me. I liked the feel of it so I gave the money to the attendant to give the old woman," Cota moved her hand just so and the rod extended to an easy five feet. "It can go longer," Cota said but shortened it again.

"Wow! It's like you're Robin or something!" Kiwi said referring to _Teen Titans._ Then she shook her head, "But how do we work the magic?"

"Think about it. You have to be holding your…weapons, though," The professor answered.

"Ooooh lets test them out!" Apol said excited.

"Maybe you shouldn't in the library," Orange spoke up eyeing the daggers, then glanced at the books around her.

"You can use the training room," Hellboy offered.

"Sweet," Kiwi said, "Let's go,"

"What about the mission? Fancy party?" Cota reminded everyone, "When is it anyway?"

"A few days," Professor Broom answered. "Dresses can be provided,"

"Can we ask requests?" Orange questioned.

"Of course,"

"'Nough talk about dresses," Kiwi said, "Let's check out our weapons!"


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N**: Lokelani87 brings another Update! That was somewhat fast, right? I have some ideas for this fic that'll come into play soon. Then I plan on actually finishing it. But I don't think that's gonna happen too soon.

**Disclaimer**: I only own the Ex-Trio- Kiwi, Apol, Cota nd Orange.

Check for pics in my deviantart gallery. LokelaniAnime. DeviantArt. com (w/o the spaces)

* * *

Kiwi pulled the slingshot taunt as she concentrated on the wall as the target. _All you have to do is think_, the Professor had said. "Let's hit it with the force of a….Gale!" Kiwi cried out as she let the stone fly. You could practically see the air gather around the stone as it flew. Then it slammed into the wall with a Crash!

Kiwi grinned totally and completely excited.

Apol gripped the daggers in her hands not exactly sure how to begin. So on instinct she raised both hands above her head and sliced them down. Both burst into flames longer then the original blades by at least six inches. And even though the flames licked her hands, she wasn't burned in the slightest. She struck out with both and the flames flew towards the wall where it also made a dent and simultaneously singed it.

"Awesome," Apol squealed.

Cota took a deep breath then lunged forward on one foot and smacked the ground with the end of her now six-foot rod. The ground rumbled and Apol fell against Kiwi from lack of balance. Suddenly two rocks erupted at the wall pounding the wall mercilessly. Standing up straight, Cota curiously tapped the ground near her feet. Amazingly, a sapling pushed its way from the ground and continued to thicken and grow until it was as thick as Cota and as tall as Hellboy.

"Sweet," Cota said and excitement sprouted in her voice.

"Hey, should I use my boomerang?" Orange asked Hellboy after she watched the Trio try out their things.

"Go for it," Hellboy nodded and chewed on the tip of a cigar.

Orange pulled a boomerang that no one knew she had from behind her back.

"Like a cartoon," Kiwi whispered and Apol giggled quietly.

In the training room there were various different targets. From big to small, still to moving, to high or low. Orange smugly walked over to a group of semi-high targets held up by thin poles. With one knuckle, Orange lightly rapped the boomerang which was a pale blue with a Japanese character and several swirls in a darker blue. As soon as she touched it, it became soaked with water. Confidently, she threw it where it shredded all five targets as the water expanded and sharpened so as to become blades themselves. She caught it without a scratch as it gracefully charged back at her.

"_You _have a magic weapon too?" Apol said surprised as she inspected it but before she could touch it Orange swept it back. Making sure Apol wasn't near, Orange held it up and to everyone's shock it was spiked up neatly avoiding Orange's hand.

"You're fire," Orange explained as the water receded back to where it came, "Water naturally doesn't like you," Hellboy snorted.

"Wouldn't let me touch it either,"

"But what about Air?" Kiwi asked curiously, "Or Earth?" She nodded towards Cota.

"So far as I know, it only doesn't like Fire," Orange shrugged. "The elements tend to stay with who they're compatible with. Air tends to mesh with Fire-," Apol nodded after a glance at Kiwi, "And Earth hangs with Water,"

"Makes sense," Cota said as she thought about it. "But I thought they all circled around each other, y'know, equal 'nd stuff?" And Orange nodded.

"In several cultures, the elements were used in cause and effect circles to explain things that happened in Nature. With good and bad sides. Air may help spread seeds of Earth, but it also spread burning Fire. Fire can help warm the Air, but it destroys Earth. Water nurtures Earth to help it grow but puts out Fire. Round and round,"

"Really did your research, huh Bookworm?" Hellboy said smoking now.

"Soooo…" Kiwi raised her eyes to the ceiling thinking, "Water helps Earth, Earth is spread though Air, Air also spreads Fire, Water puts Fire out, Earth is nutured through Water as it put out the Fire….."

"Yeah," Cota said to stop her, "It just keeps going, like Orange said, round and round."

By now it was passed nine o'clock and the girls saw no option of going _out._ They'd only end up coming back after an hour or so for no doubt _one _of the girls would end up tired and want to come back. So the girls retreated back to their room, and Hellboy did whatever he wanted after the girls left.

But only a few minutes after arriving at Kiwi and Apol's room, that's where they decided to hang out before bed, someone knocked on the door. When they opened it they saw it was Abe.

"Hola," Apol greeted

"Yo," Kiwi said.

"'Sup?" Cota asked.

"Hello," Abe replied, "The Professor told me to tell you you'll be leaving tomorrow afternoon,"

"Wait," Apol started.

"Leaving?" Kiwi continued.

"Yes," Abe went on, "The party you are attending is not in this particular state. You all will be required to fly there . By plane, of course."

"Commercial," Orange grinned as though it were a joke, "Or personal?" Abe turned to her and smiled a little as he heard commercial.

"You will be taking a small cargo plane. That way Hellboy'll be able to ride with you all. Well, I'll be off so you all can pack." Abe left and the girls got out their worn duffel bags.

"Off on another crazy adventure," Kiwi sighed stuffing an extra shirt in her bag.

"Guess that's just our style," Apol responded packing her own bag.

"What?" Cota called through the open door from her own room, "Moving around almost constantly? Yeah, that seems about right."

"Settleing that hard for you guys?" Orange asked pulling out a spare book to put in her duffel.

"It is when demons are after you," Kiwi called back.

"All because we became friends with Ghost Rider," Apol explained. "Who knew our lives would change so much?"

"Ah, the hardships of being famous," Cota joked, "Never any time to stop and be normal." Kiwi laughed at that.

"Didn't I hear somewhere being normal was overated?"

"Very true," Apol agreed and the girls lapsed into silence. As each finished packing somewhat quickly- it'll only be a few days, right?- they decided to try and turn in early. Tomorrow they'd be flying into another state to go under cover in a party to search for paranormal activity. Maybe it'd be a big day.


	9. Chapter 8

_Thump thump thump! _The door…somebody was _pounding _on the door. Kiwi did not want to get up, so, only opening her eyes the tiniest bit, she peered at her watch. 4:17. 4:17 in the freakin' AM. Why? Why must everyone get up early? In the next bed over Apol mumbled incoherently as she sat up still pretty much asleep.

Someone slammed into the room- apparently thinking since no one answered the door they weren't waking up. Kiwi threw her sheets over her head and tried to ignore him but Apol looked at the unwanted visitor.

"Get up," Hellboy ordered as he marched in the room, "Plane leaves at 5:15." Neither of the girls responded. Kiwi was using all her might to ignore and Apol was still too asleep to understand anything. Boldly, HB strolled over and threw the covers from the curled up Kiwi's bed. She turned her head and glared daggers.

"_Back. Off._" She snarled and Hellboy saw this wasn't working, as did Apol. So Apol stumbled over fighting sleep and nudged Kiwi's shoulder.

"We gotta…gotta get up…" Apol said sleepily hoping that was what Hellboy was saying. Kiwi glanced at Apol then glared again at Hellboy and she pointed to the now open door.

"Leave," she commanded, "We're girls, fool!" She explained harshly when she saw his skeptical face.

"5:15," He repeated and left presumably to go make sure Orange and Cota were awake as well. Still half asleep, Kiwi, in a rotten mood, and Apol, trying to wake up, got dressed. The usual for Apol, a red tank top with a black stripe up the side and a black slicing design on the bottom with jeans and a skirt-like thing over it. Kiwi's however changed from her jeans to army camo cargo pants with her usual black with blue fire tee.

As soon as they finished Orange, who looked actually awake, peered into their room. "You ready?" she asked. Apol responded yes but Kiwi said nothing, her face neutral. Orange nodded and Cota came over and handed her her duffel. Each with their own stuff, the original Trio trudged after Orange who led the way to the plane.

Since it was a cargo plane there weren't any seats but no one cared. As soon as she entered the plane, Kiwi went to the back, pulled out a jacket to use as a blanket and her duffel as a pillow and promptly curled up and fell asleep. Apol and Cota tried to copy but found they were more wakeful.

So as 5:15 hit, Hellboy and Johnny, to Apol and Cota's delight, boarded and the plane took off. "Make yourself comfortable, it's at least five hours," Hellboy said sitting back. Apol fell back asleep soon after take-off. Orange and Cota began reading. After two and a half hours of doing more or less the same activities, Kiwi stirred, still tired, but much better. Feeling her move, for Apol had laid next Kiwi, Apol awoke as well.

"Oh, Sleeping Beauties awake," Johnny said as he saw them.

"Johnny, when did you get here?" Kiwi asked stuffing the jacket back in her bag.

"Little bit before take-off," Cota answered looking up from her, now, iPod nano.

"Cool," Kiwi said then turned to Hellboy. "Um…sorry if I was a bit…rude this morning," She smiled apologetically. Hellboy snorted.

"After this morning, are you sure _you're _not Fire?" Kiwi continued smiling but said nothing. As another half-an-hour passed, each girl continued doing her own thing. Kiwi started reading next to Orange and she let her listen through one head phone from her iPod video and Apol talked to and watched Cota try to draw something mecha.

_BUMP! _ The plane severely dipped to the right much to the surprise of everyone. There came a Crash! from the front of the plane and Hellboy stood up, as did everyone else, and went to see what happened. In the captain's seat, there slumped the captain, knocked out by something that fell when the plane tilted.

A screeching filled the air and to the girls shock, Johnny turned to Ghost Rider. "That thing is evil," He growled in explanation. "Stay here." He left the compartment closing the door behind him. They heard him wrench open the air lock and felt him jump on top of the plane where fighting sounds ensued.

"Who here can fly a plane?" Hellboy asked while moving the now unconscious pilot to the side.

"Well I passed the test in sixth grade," Kiwi said somewhat nervous.

"So did I," Cota said.

"Good, welcome back pilots," Hellboy said as he shoved both girls to the seats.

"Great," Kiwi muttered as she sat down and took hold of the main wheel (**a/n**: or w/e they use in a plane). The plane jerked as Ghost Rider continued fighting the demon and Hellboy left to join him on top.

"This was so **not **in my plans as I got on this plane," Cota said looking at the array of buttons in front of her.

"Welcome to the BPRD," Orange smirked, "Thing's almost _never _go according to plan,"

Suddenly something smashed into the glass, which thankfully held. A scowling face looked at them hatefully. Its head looked like a snake with shark teeth, its neck was skinny and its body was like that of an ultra-thin monkey covered in black scales and a three-foot long tail. It shook its membrane wings and appeared to want to break through. The girls watched fearfully but it was yanked back by a giant red hand.

The plane kept on thumping and jilting for about ten minutes. At one point Ghost Rider's flaming whip smacked the window right in front of Cota's face who jumped and swore. "Finish it already!" She shouted even though they probably couldn't hear her.

"You gotta hand it to 'em. If I went up there, I'd just fall off the plane and nothing would be accomplished." Kiwi said trying to lighten the mood. The girls laughed and agreed and finally both Hellboy and Ghost Rider, who turned back to Johnny, walked in and shut the door.

"Crap that thing was annoying," Hellboy said rubbing his shoulder.

"Took forever to break its wings and throw it over board," Johnny conceded.

"Sooo……is the pilot gonna wake up? I always failed the virtual landing," Kiwi looked worried over at the real pilot who hadn't moved. Hellboy looked at him.

"He should be fine, worse comes to worse, we'll circle around until he comes to."

"Wonderful," Kiwi said dryly.

"I could take over Kiwi, if you want," Apol offered but Kiwi shook her head.

"How 'bout instead try dumping water over the pilot, that works in cartoons," Apol went and grabbed a water bottle from somewhere and did so.

"I don't think that'll work," Johnny said eyeing the now soaked pilot. But contraire to what he said, the pilot did start moving.

"Wow, who knew," Hellboy said surprised. The pilot replaced Kiwi and after gathering there surroundings concluded they were almost there, only forty-five minutes or so to go. Every passenger went back to the cargo area and made sure all there stuff was together. Then they settled down for the rest of the ride.

Soon enough the pilot said to try and hold onto something for they were coming in for the landing. After they landed, the plane, instead of letting everyone out, coasted into a hanger. That way Hellboy wouldn't be seen as he transfered from the plane to a truck.

"Ugh. I gotta go into a crate," Hellboy winced looking at the status report.

"Oh hey," Johnny said taking the paper, "It seems you girls will be riding in a different car."

"What?" Apol said and with Kiwi asked, "Why?"

"The truck," Johnny said reading, "Only has two seats in the front, one driver, one passenger, and Hellboy is riding in the back."

"Can't we ride in the back?" Cota asked curiously.

"No room," Orange told her, "His crate takes up most of the room," She gestured to HB.

Hellboy was transferred successfully and Johnny got into the passenger seat of the truck. The girls were instructed to wait outside for their ride. The truck drove away and five minutes later a yellow camaro with black stripes drove up.

"Well," Orange said looking as it pulled to a stop in front of them, "Let's go."


End file.
